Jaune Arc: Soldier, Hunstsman, Hero
by Some-Random-Guy777
Summary: Follow Jaune as he walks a different path on the road to becoming a hero. Where he is faced with tough choices and even tougher consequences. Will he crack under the pressure? Soldier Jaune. Older Jaune. Also first fic criticism is welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

There was a brief silence as Jaune and his team stacked up on the front door of the old Vacuan village of Alif. The small desert village was ultimately unremarkable in the eyes of Remnant, just one of thousands of small villages that littered the ever-spanning deserts of Vacuo. What made this particular village so interesting was its affiliation with the known terrorist group known as the White Fang. A once peaceful Faunus civil rights group the White Fang now deals in more nefarious purposes. Such as the subjugation, or elimination depending on who you ask, of the human species. This particular village was reportedly housing one Afeaa Green otherwise known as "The Snake."

Jaune Arc is a lieutenant in the in the Vale Royal Army, most specifically a member of their anti-terrorist task force. Commissioning at the age of seventeen Jaune in the officer program Jaune showed a high proficiency to large and small group tactics. He was then given a chance to become an infantry officer, which he succeeded at, and then later was selected to join Vale's special forces community. The training Jaune went through was similar to a living hell long runs, swims, and hikes followed by a seemingly endless amount of weapons and hand-to-hand training, along with small and large group tactics with the purpose of preparing the soldiers to handle any situation anyone could throw at them. The training lasted from sun up and wasn't finished simply when the sun decided to call it quits. No, the men and women of the Valian Anti-Terror Task Force, or VATF for short, trained extensively at night to become accustomed to fighting in such conditions. The members joked that they could fight better at night then some faunus could, and for the most part it was true as the only members that could perform better at night then the humans in the VATF were the faunus with the same level of training. Jaune prided himself on being a leader that these men and women from all walks of life could look up to in the hellish training fields where they were turned into weapons. After eighteen long months however the training was done and Jaune graduated VATF school and was sent to join the actual unit itself.

After another two months of training with the actual VATF unit Jaune was deployed to the Vacuan desert to hunt the extremist members of the White Fang. Upon arriving at the forward operating base or FOB in Vacuan territory Jaune received his first taste of actual fighting.

The Bullhead touched down on the tarmac and the members began shuffling out of the rear of the aircraft. Now usually the highest-ranking members are off the bird last to take count of all the packs, or troops, that get off the bullhead. Jaune was special in this regard because of one specific thing, he had the most terrible motion sickness while riding in bullheads. While medication existed to help elevate some of the symptoms Jaune refused to take it simply saying, "It makes me groggy and takes me out of commission for at least half the day." With the VATF's need to be ready at a moments notice it couldn't have one of its officers out of commission for that long. So, a general rule came about the Jaune would be the first person off the bullhead as soon as it landed and would begin to set up a security perimeter for the rest of the members to fall in to, but only if they were in a combat zone.

So as the bullhead touched down and Jaune ran out, trying desperately not to lose his breakfast all over the ground, and began setting up the security perimeter. As more soldiers began unloading from the bullhead they began to create a crescent moon shape made out of people, while also making sure to stay out of the line of fire from the bullheads heavy machine- guns place on the front of the craft. With only the remaining officers on board the shuttle they were beginning their decent when a rocket from a shoulder fired anti-armor dust propelled rocket launcher or SAD-R streamed through the air and connected into the side of the off-loading bullhead. The rocket tore into the metal of the aircraft and exploded once it penetrated the crafts armored hull. The following explosion of fire and chunks of metal shredded the remaining officers on board as well as the pilot and his crew member.

For a split second Jaune laid on the ground looking back at the burn wreckage of the bullhead that contained his commanding officers and friends. Fear grabbed ahold of Jaune's mind but was quickly disregarded by an overwhelming anger that seemed to burn inside his very soul.

"CONTACT!"

Screamed one of the soldiers on the west side of the perimeter. Jaune quickly snapped into action and began barking orders at the men and women now under his charge to engage the hostiles and put those motherfuckers into the dirt. The remaining soldiers wasted no time and began taking up positions on a berm on the west side of the FOB. No sooner did they take up their positions then a hail of dust propelled rounds started biting the dirt in front of their position. The VATF wasted no time in getting a read on the enemy's location they were roughly six hundred meters away from the FOB on a particularly high sand dune. Seeing this Jaune would have to rip someone a new asshole later, who places a FOB on low terrain where they can be ambushed from? Despite the nonexistent mental workings of whoever set up shop here Jaune still had a job to do, people to keep safe, and revenge to take, after all no one kills his friends and lives to regret it.

Despite having the high ground, the White Fang members were surprisingly easy targets. While numbering in at a measly ten men the White Fang members were actually easy targets, taking next to no cover and actually standing on top of a sand dune while taking shots at Jaune and his soldiers, the guy should basically stand there with a sign that says "shoot me." Not wanting to waste an opportunity the machine-gunners in the VATF quickly set up and created an iron curtain of inter lapping machine-gun fire and proceeded to shred the extremists with 7.62mm rounds. The actual engagement took less than ten minutes but already costed the VATF some of its best officers. Not one to believe a counterattack wouldn't come from the White Fang or worse the Grimm Jaune set up his men and women in strategic points all along the FOB's perimeter. Jaune then began to look for the other residents of the FOB, surprisingly he found no one in the first couple shacks he searched. Fearing something was wrong Jaune ordered his soldiers to join him and sweep the area in search of any of its living inhabitants. As Jaune began to move through the FOB with his team, clearing every shack he came across, he heard a over his radio that one of his men had found someone and that Jaune wasn't going to like it.

Jaune hurried over to where the call came from and came across a four-man team holding a man prisoner, his head in the dirt with a rifle pointed at the back of his head.

"I'm not with them I swear, I'm an innocent man you cannot do this."

The prisoner yelled.

"Shut the fuck up! We'll do whatever we want unless you start giving us some answers."

The man holding the rifle to the mans head was Samuel Winchester, a large man with short brown hair and a nasty temper. Samuel Winchester was the oldest son of James Winchester, a very wealthy former Colonel of the Valian Army. Colonel Winchester made his fortune alongside Jacques Schnee's father in law in the dust game but not as miners but as transporters along with security of the mines and vessels that transported the goods. While not as wealthy as the Schnees the Winchester family was far from poor often being considered one of the top ten richest families in Remnant. Samuel was a spitting image of his father in appearance alone, where James was calm Sam was rough, where James was tactful Sam…was less so. Often regarded as a troublemaker Samuel Winchester was actually one of the most genuine people Jaune had ever known. The man's temper came from the fact that he didn't suffer fools, the man made it a point that those he didn't deal with people that couldn't do their jobs. And Jaune agreed with him, after all if you couldn't perform your job to near perfect levels everyday twenty-four seven you had no place being in the VATF. Samuel Winchester also just so happened to be one of Jaune's best friends the two went together like Twinkies and fat people, both men's drive to succeed bordered on inhuman. They would constantly talk about how to improve in the way they did things, from shooting to clearing rooms, to eating ramen the two were a match made in tactical heaven. The thing Jaune liked most about Samuel however was his unwavering devotion to the faunus and their plight. The man believed with every fiber of his being that there was no difference between humans and faunus and anyone who argued that would soon be dealing with a very large, very angry special forces soldier. Now don't get him wrong he hated the White Fang but not because they were faunus, he hated them because they felt the need to take out their frustrations on innocent people and damage the work the previous White Fang had in their moves for equality.

"I swear I have nothing to do with the White Fang I promise."

The prisoner yelled again.

"Who said anything about the White Fang dickhead?"

Answered an irritated Winchester.

"They have taken over this area, anyone who goes against their wishes disappears."

Jaune and Samuel look at each other, and without words communicated their battle strategy.

"Sir do you know who we are?"

Jaune asked the terrified man, who was now being grabbed by Samuel by the back of his neck.

"Were the motherfuckers that the Kingdoms send in to take care of trash like you and your White Fang buddies."

Sam growled into the ear of the man, his hot breath pressing on the now shaking man's face.

"I swear I have nothing to do with them."

The man pleaded tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes.

"Bullshit!"

Screamed Sam.

"Sir, I say we take this terrorist piece of crap and tie him up outside the FOB, let him sit there and wail until he draws in some pretty hungry grimm."

Jaune pretended to think about this for a couple of seconds, he wasn't going to actually feed this man to the grimm, that would be inhumane, that is unless they found out that this man was actually White Fang. Then who knows what might happen.

"I'm telling the truth, why would I lie to you?"

"Maybe because you're sitting in an empty Valian FOB that's supposed to be filled with Valian soldiers."

Sam said to the frightened man, who was trying to find a way to get the two men in front of him to believe what he was saying was the truth.

"My friend does bring up a very good point."

Stated Jaune matter-of-factly.

"This area is supposed to be filled with logistical soldiers from Vale, except we can't seem to find anyone around here who fits that description."

"So, you can see why my friend and I are a little skeptical about anything you have to say."

"Not to mention a few of our friends were on that bullhead that got a rocket shot into it."

The big Winchester stated while standing over the man looking ready to rip his head off.

It was true Jaune was feeling this exact same way, but right now he needed answers. The pain of loss could come later. Jaune then looked around the room the three other soldiers standing there listening to the interrogation looked downtrodden at Samuels words. The young officer then remembered his training and knew his dead friends would want him to complete the mission before anything else. So, with that in mind Jaune pushed his dead friends into the back of his mind and focused on the task at hand.

"Look I want to help you I really do, but if you don't tell me what happened to the people stationed here I'm going to leave this room with the rest of my men, and leave you to the mercy of my colossal friend here."

Jaune said nonchalantly waving his hand over towards Samuel.

"I... I don't know what happened to them."

The man said unconvincingly, refusing to look either Jaune or the much bigger Samuel in the eye or even their general direction.

"That's a shame."

"Alright everyone out, Sam come get me when you're done and make sure you get everything out of him."

As Jaune said this the rest of the men in the room began walking out of the shack. As they passed the into the domain of the outside world they each looked back at the prisoner. One with a worried look on his face, another with down right hatred in his eyes, and the last one with a look of amusement showing off his face like he was going to enjoy listening to the man scream as Samuel tortured the information out of him.

Jaune himself was set to leave the room when the prisoner sang out,

"Please don't leave I'll tell you what you want to know."

The man crumpled onto the ground sobbing like a child as Jaune and Sam exchanged looks and pressed their advantage.

"Tell me why everyone is gone."

Jaune said in a voice that let it be known it wasn't a request.

"The White Fang attacked two nights ago. The came in at night and rounded everyone up and took them away. Some they executed to make sure the others remained docile."

Jaune and Sam exchanged another look and motioned for the man to continue.

"I was hired to be a cook here have served food here in the mess hall for the last two months. In my pocket are my identification."

Sam reached down and fished a scroll out of the man's pocket, sure enough it gave his picture as well as his occupation and a list of other details about the man.

"I hid underneath the mess shack there is a small compartment that only a few people knew about you wouldn't be able to see it if you didn't know it was there."

"Where is it?"

Asked Jaune.

"In the mess hall, in the pantry on the left side of the kitchen area, a set of floor boards are not nailed down and can be removed if you take the boxes off the right side of the floor."

"Fireteam Alpha."

Stated Jaune into his radio.

"This is Alpha, go sir."

"I've got an errand for you to run real quick."

Jaune then informed Alpha about the secret compartment and where to find it in the kitchen area.

Sure, enough after about five minutes Alpha came back over the radio and said,

"Sir we found what you were looking for it's exactly where you said it would be."

"My thanks Alpha, how's the area looking outside?"

"We had a few small grimm walk through but nothing to serious, we took them out with some well-aimed shots to the head."

"Suppressors?"

"Of course, sir, what do you think we are amateurs?"

Jaune's mouth moved into a lopsided smirk.

"Of course, not how could I be so foolish."

"When you two are done flirting we have a prisoner who still needs interrogating"

Stated Sam in a non-serious tone.

After that Jaune told Alpha to report back to the perimeter and resume their defense. He then placed his attention back to the man sitting in front of him.

"What's your name sir?"

Jaune asked with a much less threatening voice than he was using before.

"Wukong. Jai Wukong."

The now named man said.

Upon a closer inspection of the man Jaune could see a bright yellow tail protruding from the man's backside.

'How the hell did I miss that?' Thought Jaune as he stared at the monkey faunus.

"Alright Jai, do you know where they were taken?"

Jai looked around and tried to rack his brain about where they could possibly be.

"I overheard some of the men talking about a White Fang stronghold about forty miles from here."

"Name?"

Asked Sam much less angry than before.

"I already gave you my name."

"Not yours the name of the stronghold. Do you know what its name is it'll make it easier to find its exact location if we know the strongholds name."

"Oh."

Jai said, a little embarrassed that he misread the question.

"Its ok, we're sorry we had to treat you the way we did but you have to understand what just happened to us before we found you."

Jaune said to the now slightly less embarrassed man.

"Umm, I'm trying to recall the name of the place hold on, Aloof, A leaf…Alif. Alif that's it the name of the stronghold the men were talking about was called Alif."

"Can you spell it?"

"A L I F."

"Alright I'm going to go get ahold of our RO (Radio Operator) and have them ask central if they've heard of this Alif place."

Central as Sam was referring to was the central command post in the capital of Vacuo. It was home to a conglomeration of people from all around the kingdom who soul task was to offer aid to the forces in the Vacuan combat theatre.

"Alright, make it quick though we need to inform them of what has happened and see if we can get some airborne reinforcements."

"Will do sir."

With a mock two finger salute Samuel was out of the door and on his way to meet with the radio operator.

"Let's get you something to eat, yeah?"

Jaune said to the monkey faunus as he undid his flexicuffs.

"That sounds fantastic."

Jai said as he flashed the army officer a bright toothy smile.

As the two walked to the mess hall Jai began to talk about his family most specifically his son who just got accepted into Shade Huntsman academy. He began to tell Jaune how proud he was of his son, that Jaune found out was named Sun, Sun Wukong. Jai went on to explain how the boy was a bit of a troublemaker, always stealing things but in his heart, he was a good boy who just wanted to do good in the world.

Jaune could relate to the younger Wukong in that regard all he wanted to do was help those around him. There was a time even when Jaune wanted to become a Huntsman like his ancestors before him, but found his calling in soldering instead. Who knows maybe if he survives long enough he'll try his hand at becoming a huntsman who knows.

As the two sat down to eat Jai continued to talk and made it clear he didn't take the prisoner thing to seriously, in his words 'If I were you its what I would have done.' The two men shared a laugh at that.

Not soon after Samuel came running into the mess hall and informed Jaune that they reached central and that they wanted to speak with him.

As Jaune took the radio he informed central of the situation and requested the means to go on the offensive and retrieve Vale's people. The request was accepted and Jaune was informed of an airborne wing that would send a few of their attack bullheads over for support. Jaune thanked the man and was about to tell his soldiers the good news when another voice came over the radio. It belonged to one James Ironwood, general and headmaster of Atlas' Huntsman academy.

"Lt Arc this is General James Ironwood of Atlas."

"Sir, its an honor what can I do for you?"

"We have intelligence that suggests that a high-profile target is in the village of Alif. His name is Afeaa Green but is more commonly known as "The Snake."

"And let me guess you want this man captured am I right sir?"

"That or killed personally I don't care which. This man is responsible for some of the White Fangs more atrocious acts and it would bring me great pleasure to see him put on trial for his crimes, that or see him in a body bag works just as well."

"Well sir we aim to please but I won't sit here and tell you that we'll take him alive for sure as you know anything can happen out there."

"I'm aware just do what you can but if he is there I expect either of the two options to occur."

"Of course, sir if he's there we'll get him."

"I'm sure you will I'll leave the planning to you Lt Arc, Ironwood out."

Jaune handed the radio back to Samuel and had a grin on his face that was threatening to tear it in half.

"What's got you so giddy?"

Asked Samuel.

"My friend, the VATF is going hunting."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jaune laid in the prone with his sniper rifle a DMR-99s or otherwise referred to by the VATF as the longshot. Jaune was roughly a mile away looking through his high-powered scope at the White Fang members in the village of Alif. The faunus extremists moved equipment to and from the surrounding buildings. Most of the boxes they were carrying looked like food crates but from such a far distance Jaune couldn't be sure. To Jaune's left sat one Samuel Winchester, Jaune's best friend and now second in command of the VATF forces operating in this region of the Vacuan desert.

"What do you see boss?"

Asked Samuel as he too looked trough a pair of binoculars at the village in the distance.

"They have pretty lax security considering they just kidnapped roughly fifty members of the Vale Army."

"Not to mention the fact that the scouts they placed near the FOB won't be sending any reports anytime soon."

Sam was referring to the members of the White Fang that had attacked the troop transport bullhead that carried the members of the VATF into the Vacuan desert. Said attack was also responsible for killing several officers in the VATF, leaving Jaune as the sole commissioned officer in charge of the sixty special forces operatives that were preparing for an operation that would hopefully take place later today.

"I can't see a way to make a sneaky entrance Jaune. The terrain is relatively flat minus the sand dunes that sprout up here and there, but those aren't big enough to hide our entire force."

"There's also the matter of our enemy."

Jaune added cryptically.

"What do you mean? From what we've seen they are relatively untrained, basically a bunch of pissed off civilians that decided the violence was the right answer in regards to the White Fang."

"The fact that they are faunus should give you all the reason you need. Attacking them in broad daylight is just asking to get shot, while attacking them at night won't be much better considering they have basically built in night vision."

"So, what do you suggest we do?"

Sam turned and asked the officer lying next to him.

As the two continued to watch the town looking for an opening in their defenses something happened that caught Jaune's attention. A small pack of beowolves came wandering near the south side of the village. In response an alarm was sounded and Jaune could see every member of the White Fang rush out and began shooting at the wolf like creatures of grimm.

"Did you see that?"

Jaune asked the man next to him.

"Not sure I could've missed it."

"I think I just found a way inside without them noticing us too much."

As Jaune and Samuel returned to the FOB which they were currently stationed in they saw a most welcomed sight. Last night Jaune had been on the radio asking central for air support so they could retake their captured allies. What the two men saw was a little more air support than what they were expecting. Hoping for at least three attack bullheads they men looked on to see more that ten landing at the FOB and beginning to unload the contents inside. As Jaune hurried into the base he saw what was being off loaded from the aircraft. Boxes filled with weapons of all shapes and sizes, mortars, machine-guns light and heavy, a crate full of SAD-R rockets, and more. You would think with all this firepower that the VATF was invading the kingdom of Vacuo.

"Lt Arc?"

Jaune turned his head to see what was quite possibly one of the most attractive women he had ever laid eyes on. Her white hair which was held up in a tight ponytail glistened from the hot desert sun. Her eyes a light blue, that as he stared at them Jaune thought he would be lost to the ferocity and angelic nature of such eyes. Her attire was one of an Atlas female officer, she wore a long white coat the reached about mid-calf, the sleeves were removed at the shoulder but reconnected around mid-forearm, underneath her coat she wore a dark blue vest that accentuated her assets. On her hip she carried a long straight sword, but upon closer inspection Jaune determined it was some type of rapier. As she closed the distance between the two of them she stuck out her hand, military posture never waning. She asked again,

"Are you Lt Arc?"

Slightly caught off guard that such a beautiful woman would want to talk to him Jaune slightly stuttered and said,

"Y…Yes I…I am."

Behind Jaune, Samuel was trying his hardest not to laugh at his friend for being so socially awkward. Jaune had always had that problem whenever the two of them would party on their days off Samuel would always try and get the officer to loosen up and talk to some girls, it never went well. Jaune was more of a battlefield kind of guy all his confidence came to him when he was leading others on a mission. Place him in front of a pretty face though and he would revert back to the awkward nineteen-year-old man that he was. That isn't to say Samuel never made any progress with the adorkable blond through the nearly two years Samuel had known the man Jaune had gotten slightly better at holding a conversation, Sam told Jaune to think of it like a battlefield and go into it with confidence after all Jaune's father had said 'All you need is confidence.' Same still laughed at the horrible advice Jaune's father had bestowed upon him. Don't get him wrong confidence was good but if you couldn't hold a conversation you came off looking like an uptight asshole.

"My name is Winter Schnee a Specialist with the Atlas military."

Jaune quickly came out of his shocked state. A Specialist, why would Atlas send one of their huntresses into a Valian military operation?

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am but if you don't mind me asking why are you here?"

"Shade Academy, as you know is basically the only form of government that the country of Vacuo has. And, much like yourself Atlas was given permission to conduct operations in their territory, given that we do not harm any civilians or cause any unnecessary structural damages."

"I figured that was the reason, but I was unsure considering Vacuo and Atlas' very unfriendly past."

If the refined specialist was offended she made no sign of showing it. Instead she merely gave a slight grin and said,

"You would be correct on that matter; my kingdom does not have the most admirable relationship with the one which we are currently standing. That being said, the matter of Vale's missing soldiers has given Shade Academy the cause to accept our offer of assistance."

"Very well, and what may I ask will you be assisting with?"

Jaune asked with skepticism. If this woman thought she was going to take control of his men and women, huntress or not she had another thing coming.

"I will be given a number of troops and will aid them in dealing with the grimm that are drawn in from the negativity of your battles."

"Denied."

Jaune stated without hesitation.

"These are my soldiers, and I won't separate them so you can go grimm hunting. Instead I'll attach you to a squad on the outer perimeter we form for grimm containment. You will take orders from the squad leader and give assistance to them in regards to the grimm threat."

Winter was taken aback by the younger mans words, this was not the stammering man she met when they first shook hand. Instead this was a commander of soldiers and was not going to have his orders questioned especially not by someone from another kingdom. With that though Winter's Schnee pride could not take this man lack of respect lying down.

"How dare you."

She half yelled at the younger officer.

"My orders come straight from General Ironwood himself, if you wish it I can contact him and..."

"Go ahead."

Jaune interrupted her.

"But, while you're making your petty call there are Valian soldiers being held prisoner by a highly dangerous White Fang extremist. So, go ahead and make your call, but while you're doing that I'm going to prepare my men and women to go and save lives, if there are any left to save thanks to you wasting my time."

With that Jaune walked away from the dumbstruck Atlas specialist.

"You told her huh?"

Samuel joked to Jaune.

"Maybe I did come off a little hard on her, after all she's just trying to help."

"I think you did the right thing."

Samuel said as Jaune looked over to his friend.

"Atlas needs to learn that just because they are the most technologically advanced kingdom doesn't mean they can waltz in and do whatever they please."

Jaune laughed at his friend.

"Careful buddy your family wouldn't be very wealthy if it wasn't for those Atlas types." Jaune reminded.

"Eh, I'm sure the old man would bounce back if he lost the contracts with the SDC. Besides a little less money would probably do my little shit brother some good."

"How is Cardin anyway?" Jaune asked with genuine curiosity.

"I love my little brother don't get me wrong. But that kid has such a chip on his shoulder sometimes I question how we're even related."

"I'm sure he'll get better once he realizes the world doesn't revolve around him."

Samuel laughed, "That's what I like about you Jaune, always the optimist. Now come on let's go brief the guys on the mission before female Jack Frost makes good on her promise to call the general."

"Does everyone understand the plan as I've gone over it?"

Jaune asked the VATF members as they gathered around the terrain model build to replicate the village of Alif.

No one raised their hands to ask any questions just like Jaune thought, these were all professionals very attentive, but there was one question that needed to be asked and if no one would ask it Jaune would make the decision for them.

"Who's taking the Atlas chick?"

One of the squad leaders in the back asked.

Jaune cleared his throat the decision he was going to make was not going to make these men very happy.

"Echo squad will have Winter attached to their perimeter detail."

A look of slight irritation showed itself on the face of Echo's squad leader.

"I know she can be kind of icy, but she is a huntress killing grimm is what she was trained to do. You don't have to like it because I'm sure she doesn't like you but I've made it clear that she is to follow your orders or there will be consequences."

Echo's squad leader simply nodded to Jaune, he knew better than to question his commanding officer on such matters.

"Alright prep your teams and get ready to go we leave at 2000 tonight. Dismissed."

As everyone filed out of the room to inform their respective squads what was going to occur Samuel came up to Jaune and asked,

"Are you sure this is gonna work? After all we only watched them react to the grimm that one time."

"It'll work. It has to work, I'm not leaving those soldiers in the hands of the Snake."

"I hear ya buddy. I'm with you till the end."

Samuel held out his fist and Jaune's fist met Sam's.

"Till the end."

The plan was relatively simple three squads would form an outer perimeter to block grimm interference once the mission started. Then the reinforcements that central provided would start engaging the village at aa distance of roughly two thousand meters. Attack bullheads would do fly by's and pepper the outer walls of the village with low yield missiles. Once the White Fang began shooting back Jaune, Sam and three other squads would sneak up near the front and opposite side of the village that wasn't being engaged by missiles. Once everyone was in place fire would stop from the reinforcement machine-guns, and the bullheads would cease their attack runs. At the same time the three assault squads would blow two holes in the perimeter of the village at the same time causing confusion amongst the White Fang and giving the VATF the brief advantage of surprise. From there Jaune and his men would move through the village engaging any hostiles they came across and rescue the hostages.

As Jaune was moving into position at the front of the stack he called over his radio for the support groups to cease fire. Once the shooting stopped Jaune moved to the front door of the village and had two men place breaching charges on the wall. At the same time this was happening Samuel was doing the same thing on the opposite wall. On Jaune's word the detonator was pressed at the doors to the village of Alif were blown open in a massive blast of fire and wooden chunks. Jaune heard some men behind the door scream as it exploded not wanting to waste his opportunity Jaune raised his weapon up and stepped into the threshold of what once was the door.

The White Fang member's nerves were frayed not only did they have to deal with the constant grimm attacks thanks to the prisoners and their negative emotions. But, they also just got attacked by what they could only assume was a detachment from the Vale Army. Several of their brothers and sisters in arms were hit in the ensuing fighting. They had no way to know the number of people that were killed or just wounded. Afeaa Green was with a prisoner currently torturing information out of this pathetic human filth. In Green's mind humans were less than faunus and didn't deserve to have the rights that they lorded over his kinds head. With this thinking it was easy for him to, without mercy, torture and kill several of the prisoners. He wouldn't kill all of them only a few to show the rest he was serious. No, he needed these hostages to facilitate the release of several of his brother-in-arms that were currently being held by the kingdom of Atlas. If Green hated humans he especially hated humans from Atlas, they were the worst kinds of people imaginable in his mind. The way they lorded their power over everyone else's head while his people slaved away in the dust mines for little to no pay, disgusted him. No, he would make the kingdoms pay for the way they treated his people. But first, he would need to move the prisoners if the last attack from Vale showed him anything it was that they were no longer same in Alif.

Just then Afeaa heard and felt a massive explosion and heard the screams of his fellow White Fang members. Afeaa Green hurried outside just in time to see a group of soldiers entering the village with weapons drawn and gunning down any White Fang opposition that got in their way. Green then ran back into the room with the hostages and pulled out his scroll he needed to inform the other leaders of what was happening. The scroll began to ring and on the fourth ring a young man picked up the phone his name was Adam Taurus.

"Adam, we have a problem Vale has found us and are currently attacking, we have no where to go and no way to escape."

"What of the prisoners?"

Adam asked in a voice filling with anger.

"Most of them are still alive but I don't think the soldiers outside will take to kindly to the fact that I tortured and killed a few of their comrades."

There was a brief silence before Adam came back on the line and said,

"Listen to me, here's what you're going to do."

Jaune swept through his targets finding each one with the skill and precision of a trained hunter. As he and his men came closer to the building he instructed them to begin clearing out the structures one at a time till the found the prisoners and the threats were neutralized. Without a word the members of the VATF went to work clearing houses one by one. As a team was about to enter a house several shots rang out from inside catching a soldier in the bullet proof vest. As the man was pulled away another member came up this time a woman and threw a hand grenade inside the building and waited for it to explode. After the explosion she stepped into the threshold and fired four shots at two of the targets to her immediate front. Two in the chest one in the head for each terrorist, just like they practiced. After that she and the rest of the team flowed into the room with a water like grace and began clearing the structure one room at a time. As the members of the assault group cleared more houses they made their way to the back of the village. There, stood a sturdy looking building made of concrete and wood. Jaune knew that if the hostages were in this village that is where they would be. Jaune radioed Samuel to link up with him, once the two were reunited they made their way to the side entrance of the house. Samuel tried the door but it was locked. Jaune then motioned for a member of his team to join him up front it was the woman from before.

"Rita, blow it."

Jaune said forcefully.

Rita smiled at got to work placing a breeching charge on the door.

At twenty-four Rita Obsidian was one of the only females in the VATF. Born to a faunus mother and a human father Rita never really fit in anywhere. This made her develop a no-fucks-given attitude towards authority types. A troublemaker throughout her life Rita finally found a home in the VATF, no one here cared that she was half faunus and as long as she could do her job they treated her like a member of the family. Lt Arc was the first person she befriended in the VATF with her short haircut and slender body type she looked rather boyish. She had a heart shaped face that, although looked feminine was marred by several scars on her face that's to fights she got in as a kid. Her dark brown eyes penetrated into the soul of whoever she was looking at and often used this feature to read those around her. Her hair was short styled similarly to Samuels in the fact that it was faded along the side. Her slender body type was that of a runner, with sculpted abdominal muscles from running marathon like distances on the weekends. This was probably the reason Jaune and Rita could speak so easily. Jaune wasn't bashful about talking to a woman and Rita found Jaune's leadership style to be a breath of fresh air in a community that preached order and discipline. When Rita joined the army, she found she had an unnatural knack for explosives, she could tell when they were harmless and when they were about to go off which made her invaluable to the VATF.

Once the demo was set Rita gave the thumbs up to Jaune and waited for his word. Jaune gave her a slight head nod and she compressed the detonator twice igniting the explosive charges and turning the door into a heap of wooden shrapnel. Jaune was the first into the room followed closely by Samuel. With his weapon raised Jaune took aim at the White Fang members that littered the floor, on his way past Jaune and Samuel placed two shots from their rifles into the chests of the downed terrorists, to make sure they were dead. Once the room was cleared they moved on to the next room then the next until they found another locked room. Jaune motioned for Samuel to kick the door as the rest of the team got set behind the commanding officer. Samuel let out a lightning fast strike with his tree trunk like leg and with a donkey like kick knocked the door from its hinges. Jaune went into the room but found no hostiles instead he found the Valian soldiers with tape on their mouths huddled into a corner of the room. As Jaune took stock of the room he smelt the strong odor of urine and knew it came from the prisoners.

"Airborne One, this is VATF Six how copy?"

"Six this is One we read you over."

"We have the prisoners, I repeat we have the prisoners, send extract and return them to FOB."

"Roger that Six, ETA twenty minutes."

"Roger, Six out."

Jaune then began to usher the prisoners out of the room and told them that they were going to be ok. Jaune didn't see however the faunus in bloody combat utilities shuffling along inside the group of terrorized soldiers.

"Dammit."

Samuel yelled as he identified another White Fang members body.

"He's not here Jaune. Afeaa must have snuck out when the initial fighting started."

"Where could he have gone through?"

Asked a skeptical Lt Arc.

"We had this place surrounded the only way that he could have slipped by is if he went through us and that couldn't have happened."

"Underground tunnel?"

"No, I asked about that when getting information about the village the only ways in or out are what was shown on the map."

The two sat and pondered their predicament for a while until Jaune cursed and said,

"Well better go tell the good general that bad news."

"Want me to come with?" Asked Samuel in an unconvincing tone?

"No buddy I got this link back up with everyone else and get the casualty reports and make sure everyone is taken care of I'll be along shortly after I make the call."

With that Jaune and Samuel loaded into two separate bullheads and returned to the FOB.

"Lt Arc."

Winter Schnee yelled at Jaune as he was making his way towards the ex-prisoners and the radio building.

"Ah M…Miss Schnee, h…how can I help you?"

Jaune stuttered still not used to talking with such a gorgeous woman.

"I would like to apologize for my previous behavior. It was unbecoming of a person in my position and it won't happen again. Thank you for letting me take part in your operation."

Jaune was caught flat footed, he had heard of the Schnee's being prideful but he had never heard of one being apologetic before.

"I…It's quite alright Miss Schnee. I should apologize as well I shouldn't have acted the way I did towards you it was unprofessional. I…I'm sorry."

Jaune said as he rubbed a hand through his longer blond hair. Upon touching his head, he felt all the sweat and grime of the operation that had stuck there. 'Man, I need to take a shower.' Jaune thought.

"Hmph ha-ha"

Winter chuckled.

'Maybe a cold shower, I don't think it was possible to be aroused by such a small laugh. You have proved me wrong again Winter'. Jaune thought to himself.

"Do you mind if I accompany you Lt Arc?"

"To where?"

"The Communication station of course. You were headed there were you not?"

Jaune got slightly red in the face as he attempted to banish the thoughts that came along with Winter Schnee accompanying him anywhere.

"N…No. I mean O…Of course not Winter. I mean Miss Schnee I would like the company."

Jaune then gave Winter one of his best smiles and the two began walking towards the COMM station.

Afeaa Green had done it he had taken the clothes of one of his torture victims and pretended to be a helpless prisoner. These stupid Vale worms were going to feel so stupid when he escaped and took some prisoners with him. All I have to do is keep playing dumb and make my move when the time is right.

These were the thoughts of Afeaa Green before he saw something that made his blood boil in his veins. A filthy Schnee whore is here. Green's mind was a mess of the possibilities. He could kidnap her and get far more than what a few measly soldiers could bring him. But in the recesses of his mind he thought of another plan, he could kill the Schnee bitch and bring justice to his race and glory to the members of the White Fang. After all members of the Schnee family were killed before but never anyone from the main house, never anyone directly from the accursed bloodline. Green weighed his options and steeled himself for what needed to be done.

The two looked like an odd pair one prim and proper in her white clothes and shiny rapier. The other one, was Jaune. Jaune walked with the grace of a newborn baby deer when compared to Winter. Shoulders slightly slouched, head forward, and his hands firmly in his pockets. The two must have seemed an odd pair since every VATF member turned to look their way as they passed. Some of the prisoners even turned their heads to look upon the two. Some were even bolder and got up to thank the two warriors for their help and some nearly cried when thanking Jaune for rescuing them. Winter smiled slightly and nodded her head. While Jaune looked very much out of his element. Not used to being thanked by so many people Jaune just stood there rubbing the back of his head and giving a goofy smile.

Winter looked on in amazement how could one man go from being a special forces badass one moment and a stuttering goof ball the next. These thoughts boggled her mind. Just then Winter felt something prick her in the neck and she turned to see a faunus in bloody clothing staring back at her.

"Don't worry Schnee I didn't give you enough to kill you, just a little hello kiss from a snake to make you relax."

Winter's eyes went wide but she could react her limbs refused to obey her commands and her voice came out slurred and unintelligible. Then the faunus grabbed her and began leading her away from the group.

Jaune was busy with all his new fans when he noticed a distinct lack of white in his close proximity. Jaune began looking around for winter and saw her struggling to stand with a faunus trying to hold her up. Jaune excused himself from the ex-prisoners and made his way over to where Winter was.

"Hey. What's wrong with her?"

Jaune asked the faunus as he walked up behind the man.

The man froze in place like an animal in the headlights of a moving car and slowly turned around to face the VATF officer. With mock shock on his face he said,

"She just started getting woozy and almost fell over. I caught her and am taking her to the medical tent."

Jaune looked at the man and tried to place his face he could have sworn he had seen him before he just couldn't remember where.

"Well let me help you then."

"No! I mean no its ok I've got her you don't have to worry about her."

"You say that but you aren't even heading in the right direction. The medical tent is over that way."

Jaune pointed his finger to the right of where the faunus was headed.

"Ah, well sorry I just get turned around sometimes you know."

Jaune understood but not in this sense the FOB was relatively small and it would be hard to get lost around here. That's when it struck Jaune like a ten-pound hammer he recognized the man holding on to Winter. It was Afeaa Green.

"Why don't you hand her over to me. I'll make sure she gets treated right away."

Jaune said to Green moving ever so slowly closer to his target.

"No, it's quite alright. You seem like a busy man I'll take care of her."

Rage bubbled up in Jaune as he knew what Green would do to take care of her. He knew it would be worse especially because she was a Schnee.

Jaune stepped forward grabbing onto Winters wrist and saying,

"No, I insist. Let her go. Mr. Green."

Just like that Afeaa's plan began crashing down around him his mind wracking to find a way out of the situation he had gotten himself into. With a lighting fast hand Green stepped back and drew Winters rapier holding it towards her throat. All subtly gone from his plan. As he did this however Jaune drew his service pistol from the holster on his right hip. With both arms extended Jaune lined up the sights on the faunus terrorists head and said,

"Drop her motherfucker, or I drop you."

As Jaune shouted this at the man a group of VATF operatives overheard the commotion and moved to investigate. Upon seeing their commanding officer with his weapon drawn on a faunus they immediately did the same attempting to encircle the target at get a clear shot.

"You filthy humans think you can stop the White Fang? No, this is only the beginning of what is to come." Green Screamed.

"All you flighty human degenerates and you unclean faunus who work alongside them will all be crushed under the weight that is the White Fang. We will never stop trying to eradicate you filthy humans from the face of Remnant. As the superior race we will take our freedom, we will subjugate you disgusting humans, and we will take control of Remnant. Mark my words human your kingdoms will all fall to the might that is…"

It was during this rant that Jaune began to line up a better shot on the extremist. Gone was the unsure young man from before, now what stood in front of this psychopath was a trained killer. All empathy was gone from Jaune's being as he listened to the snake faunus spew anti-human rhetoric. Jaune knew in those short moments that he would save Winter's life and put an end to Afeaa Green.

BANG!

One single shot rang out from Jaune's pistol as the faunus was continuing his rant the bullet impacted right underneath the targets nose. The bullet then made its way through the targets mouth and out the back of his head severing his skull from his spinal column. Instantly the Green's lights went out and he fell to the ground dropping the sword and Winter on his way to the sand. Before Winter could hit the ground however Jaune was already there supporting her head and trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Jaune then spotted two fang marks on her neck and knew she had been poisoned. Picking her up bridal style Jaune rushed Winter to the medical tent and into the waiting arms of a doctor.

An hour had passed before the doctor came out and told Jaune that the poison had been removed from her body, and she would make a full recovery. Happiness washed over Jaune as he knew his friend would make it.

Friend? When had they become friends? Well maybe friend was a little strong but if she continued to work with the VATF they would become friends eventually. This brought a smile to Jaune's tired face, and knew he should get some sleep he could check on Winter in the morning, after all he still really needed that shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Winter's consciousness came back to her like a flip of a light switch. One moment she was dreaming, about what, now she couldn't remember. And the next moment she realizes she's in some type of infirmary. Quickly remembering the events that lead her to her current location she jumped out of bed only to be stopped by several tubes that were plugged into the veins on her forearms. Pulling them out she made her way to the corner of the room closest to the door to find her neatly folded clothes. It was then that she realized her current state of dress and flushed red and thanked whatever gods that would listen that no one walked in on her at that moment.

As the Atlas Specialist began putting on her clothes she wracked her brain to try and remember all the details from last night. She remembered walking with Lt Arc to make her report to General Ironwood. Then they were stopped by the Valian soldiers who they had recently freed from White Fang captivity. After that she remembers a slight prick on the back of her neck, she then remembered it was a bite from Afeaa Green. The bite was so quick that her aura didn't even recognize it as a threat. Or, had she even had her aura up at that time? Either way it was not a mistake Winter would make again.

Winter then remembers everything getting groggy, with her being unable to use her limbs or even talk. She also faintly recalls being carried off by Afeaa Green.

'Oh Gods.' Winter thought as she searched for her weapon.

If Green was able to take me away without anyone knowing she could be in some serious danger. Winter's mind quickly caught up to her and she realized that line of thinking was highly improbable. For one, the White Fang would never give her even the most mundane of medical treatment. They hated the Schnee name so thoroughly that they would rather see her bleed out on the floor then offer her aid.

'No,' She thought. I have to still be at the FOB. Who else would offer me medical treatment and fold my clothes for me in the middle of a Vacuan desert?

With the threat of capture no longer hanging on her mind she let herself relax, if only slightly.

It was in that moment that the door to her room opened up to reveal a Valian army medic who walked in and stared at her.

"Ah, Ms. Schnee you're awake that's good to see. I would have preferred you stay in bed until we finish running a complete range of tests, but as you have your clothes back on I see that is rather improbable."

The first thing that caught Winters attention was the nurses body. She had a very curvy figure for a soldier if Winter was being honest with herself. In all her years as a specialist she had seen some interesting people. After all she knew people who served came in all shapes and sizes, but this woman looked to be blessed in rather obvious ways. Staring at her chest and hips only briefly, Winter began to feel slightly self-conscious. She quickly tuned out that train of thought and focus on the rest of the voluptuous medic. The woman had azure colored hair that seemed to match the shade of her eyes. The woman had a heart shaped face and freckles that littered her upper nose and cheeks. Her pale white skin seemed to shine slightly off the lamp that hung from the ceiling of the room. It was then that Winter noticed the two extra ears perched atop the woman's head. The medic was some kind of deer faunus, which kind Winter couldn't tell and found that it was better not to ask.

"Ahem. Yes, well as you can see I'm fine so I guess I'll be on my way."

Winter tried to move past the medic but the deer faunus grabbed her elbow as she tried to pass her.

"I said we wouldn't run the complete range of tests. I did not say we wouldn't be running any."

The medic told Winter in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I assure you I am completely fine." Winter tried to tell the medic, but received a look that told she would hear none of it.

"Have you ever been poisoned Ms. Schnee?" The doctor asked in a rhetorical manner.

"Because I know what happens to the body if the toxins in the poison are not properly removed. One minute you think you're fine then BOOM!" The medic slapped her hands together for emphasis.

"Your body goes into cardiac arrest at let me tell you Ms. Schnee if you think aura can protect you from that you are dead wrong."

The look the medic gave Winter told her to swallow her pride and yield to the nurses demands. So, she did.

"That's better." The medic stated in a voice that told her she was very pleased with herself.

"By the way Ms. Schnee it's a pleasure to meet you my name is Voges Sapphire, but everyone at the VATF calls the nurse V, or just V for short."

Winter looked at the now nurse V, and shook her head in understanding.

"I'm sure you already know, but I'm Winter Schnee its nice to meet you Ms. Sapphire." Winter extended her hand and was promptly bopped of the forehead by V.

"I said everyone calls me V. I told you that so you would call me it." The sassy medic said once again rather matter-of-factly.

Winter was taken aback it had been a very long time since she was stuck in such a way as one would disciple a child. She was about to say something until V extended her hand and smiled at Winter.

"Let's try that again. It's a pleasure to meet you my name is Voges Sapphire, but everyone calls me V."

Winter looked at the extended hand and briefly smiled, then extended hers and shook.

"Winter Schnee, likewise it is a pleasure V."

The two looked each other in the eye for what seemed like forever then V began to laugh. And to her surprise Winter followed suit.

After the laughter died down V took Winter back over to the bed she had woken up on and began a quick series of tests. Then she drew some of Winters blood to get it analyzed and called another medic in to take the sample and get it analyzed. As the other medic left the room V turned to Winter and asked her to tell her what she remembered about last night. Winter gave her best description of the nights prior events and ended when she lost consciousness. After that V filled her in on what had happened last night.

"After Ol' Jauney shot that White Fang extremist in the head, he scooped you up in his arms and carried you into my infirmary like a knight in bullet proof armor."

Winter was blushing slightly at the way V had described Lt Arc's actions. Then something hit her.

"Ol' Jauney?" Winter asked more than a little confused.

V just looked at her and smile a Cheshire grin that threatened to split her face.

"Oh yeah that's what I call our hansom and fearless leader." V explained.

"He has always been like that, always jumping in to save everyone, sometimes when they don't want help. I can't even tell you how many times I've patched that man up after Rita brought a whoopin on him for trying to defend her." V said in a tone filled with mirth.

"That's why we love him though, that man might be one of the youngest of us but he looks after everyone like he's their father. Hence the name Ol' Jauney. Why I remember the time when…"

The nurse told Winter about Jaune and the mission the VATF recruits went on to graduate. She explained that underneath that goofy exterior lives a heart of solid gold. About how Jaune would do anything to protect the men and women that were precious to him. And, about the incident that brought about such unwavering trust and respect for their blond leader.

* * *

The new recruits for the VATF had just started the last obstacle on their way to becoming official VATF members. The instructors called it the Death March and it was going to test the will and resolve of every single VATF hopeful. The recruits needed to complete a nearly thirty-mile hike with full battle gear on, plus packs. The average weight a person had on their bodies was around one hundred and ten pounds. That included their bullet proof vests, individual rifles and pack. Those unfortunate souls who had special training also had to carry either a machine-gun or a mortar system. Each of those ranging between anywhere from thirty to sixty pounds. And all of this was after four days of excruciating physical conditioning, nonstop tactical scenarios, and barely any sleep.

Now some might think that V was exaggerating when she told Winter this. On the contrary Winter was well aware of what it took to become a member of the VATF she heard the training regiment was akin to torturous, even for hunters.

Jaune was one of the youngest in the class, to make matters worse he was also an officer. And enlisted, more often than not, hate officers. Their type always thought they knew best and would put down anyone who thought otherwise. They also had a habit of being so strict on the rules you would think they had a pole shoved square up their rear ends. So, this imagine of officers got Jaune abused during training, a lot. The only saving grace for Jaune during all this was his friend Rita and his best friend Samuel, but even they couldn't stop all the abuse that came Jaune's way. But, Jaune just took the abuse and continued on like a good soldier would never stopping in his quest to help those around him.

It was at this point V started to laugh, which confused Winter. How could people be so cruel to such a nice, genuine man? It was then that V told her.

"That boy would never come to me for help no matter how banged up he got or how much punishment he took. Always said he was fine and not to worry. The only times he came to see me was when Samuel would drag him kicking and screaming to my office. Or, when Rita put a particularly hard smackdown on the boy."

So, the hike began and after about three miles the VATF recruits came to a stop outside a forest and were told they would be hiking through the forest in order to get to their destination. The recruits were also told not to worry about grimm as huntsman had been hired to clear the forest of the black hell spawn creatures.

Once the break was over everyone picked up their gear and began to hike through the forest. After about two more miles people started to notice that the instructors had disappeared. In one instant a hail of smoke grenades shot forth from the shadows of the forest. The recruits began to panic. They began to wheeze as the gas filled their lungs and burned their eyes. It was this moment that everyone saw Jaune take control. Running throughout the line of recruits forcing them off their knees and making them continue on. Even going so far as to carry some that would collapse to the ground, after handing off their packs to others. Samuel being the titan of a man that he is carried multiple packs at once. Once the men and women were beginning to clear the smoke Jaune would take role of them and make sure everyone was accounted for. Having a few people that were missing Jaune would run back into the gas to retrieve his fellow students.

After everyone was accounted for Jaune continued to march the tired and weary recruits to their destination, never once showing the same exhaustion everyone else felt. As the recruits lumbered on the were harassed with more gas grenades, and like before, Jaune carried everyone through. It remained this way for another five miles until the instructors ran out of gas and rejoined the group.

Tempers flared at their return some of the men wanting revenge for the cruel treatment they had just endured. But, Jaune, Rita, and Samuel held strong and reminded everyone to keep a cool head. Rita and Samuel reminding a little more forcefully than Jaune. After a short break the special forces recruits continued on through the forest. The hiking was relatively calm for the next ten miles until the sun started to descend from the sky. With aching feet, exhausted bodies, and flared tempers the VATF selects continued on until they heard a noise that gave even the instructors pause. A series of howls broke loose into the night and shattering the resolves of a few. It was from this point that the last ten miles became less of a never-ending trial and more of a living nightmare. The creatures of grimm would descend upon them and in their tired state some feared they wouldn't be able to fight them off.

As the howling got closer the pace of the march quickened and the space between each student became nearly nonexistent, as no one wanted to get snatched up by the nightmarish creatures. As the VATF hopefuls continued on they came across a clearing in the forest which helped alleviate the possibility of getting ambushed by the grimm. As everyone made it into the clearing it was then that the monsters decided to make their move. With still enough sun left for only a few more hours of daylight the monsters came flooding from the forest, their bloodlust permeating the air. The instructors dropped their packs and drew their weapons, not expecting for any grimm to harass them they carried knives, and one carried a short sword. As the creatures drew near the men and women in the clearing knew they had to either fight or surely, they would die.

As the instructors bellowed a guttural war cry and charged at the beasts, blades ready, waiting to spill grimm blood. Then an unlikely thing happened. Jaune, the youngest of all the recruits picked up his bullet less gun and charged into the sea of black and white monsters. Dumbstruck everyone stood in awe at what they were witnessing, how could someone so young be ready to fight and die and the rest of them stood there like cowards. Soon Samuel charged after Jaune ready to defend his friend, after that more and more recruits launched themselves at the beasts ready to prove themselves as warriors and defend their young leader.

When the two forces collided, it was nothing like a battle between huntsman and grimm, no. This was a blur of metal and bone striking one another. Claws and bone meeting the aura of the instructors, and the Kevlar of the students, slashing at the young men that dared to stand in the way of their meal. The recruits fought with such ferocity that evening that what happened next defies everything we know about grimm. They retreated, ran from a group of exhausted soldiers with nary a bullet to fire. It was in this moment that hope had begun to fill debilitated troops.

But, in the moment when they began to let their guard down the creatures of grimm tried to collect their pound of flesh. A dark clawed hand reached out from the darkness and caught Samuel by the shoulder dragging him into the darkness of the forest. With a fearful report Jaune cried out for his friend that was abducted by the midnight black creatures. Jaune attempted to run after Samuel but was stopped by the instructors telling Jaune he couldn't go, that it was too dangerous. With a ferocity and show of violence almost greater than the one shown against the grimm, Jaune lashed out against the instructors. Breaking fingers, gouging eyes, and biting flesh, in this moment Jaune was a devil made human.

Jaune freed himself from the instructors grasps and chased after the grimm as they took his friend through the forest. The young man ran like he had never ran before looking for any sign of the beasts that made off with Samuel. After running for nearly ten minutes Jaune finally heard a scream and followed it to what he believed to be Samuel's location. There in another small clearing stood Sam panting heavily and cut all over. The Beowolf that had carried him off upon further inspection was now missing its right eye. Jaune assumed Sam had gotten ahold of the creature's face and removed half of the beast's sight in exchange for his myriad of cuts and bruises.

As the Beowolves began closing the distance on Sam Jaune leaped out of the forest tackling one of the creatures by its bone plated kneecaps. Man, and grimm wrestled on the ground, both fighting for the dominate position. Finally, Jaune caught the wolf in its right leg and shattered the joint effectively maiming the creature. He then brought up is empty gun and rammed the buttstock into the creature's head until it was nothing more than a mess of black fur and gore.

The young officer then rushed to the side of his friend who was trying, and failing to hold off the remaining beowolves. Samuel then bent down and grabbed a rock sitting next to a stump and was prepared to use it in a similar fashion as Jaune used his rifle. The two young men were outnumbered by the beowolves three to one, but they wouldn't go down without a fight. As the two let loose a deafening war cry they charged the animals in front of them, and in turn the animals charged back. The two met once again in a flurry of claws and blunt weapons. This time however the beowolves seemed to be winning. Little cuts here and there were slowly bringing down the two debilitated warriors. With a swing of its bone plated arm a beowolf smacked Samuel in the chest, throwing him off his feet and into a nearby tree. Jaune, worried for his friend, took his eyes off his enemy and in that instant was rewarded the same fate as Samuel. As the two laid there completely exhausted Jaune began to crawled his way over to his heavily wounded friend.

"Stay with me Sam." Jaune pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere sir." Sam replied in a hoarse voice. Jaune imagined a couple of his ribs had been cracked from either the contact with the tree or the arm of the grimm.

"You with me till the end bud?" Sam asked Jaune as tears began to form in both their eyes.

"Till the end." Jaune said as he laid there, waiting for the nightmarish fiends to take the life of him and his friend.

The Beowolves stalked closer to their prey ever so slowly, enjoying their victory, and the meal that was to come. As the beasts came closer Jaune picked up the rock Samuel was using as a weapon and threw it as hard as his arm could manage. The rock simply bounced off the bone plating of one of the beowolves earning Jaune an angry but almost amused growl. Just when all hope seemed lost however the two men heard a rustling in the tree's. The two battered soldiers assuming it was more beowolves, but silently prayed it was their friends. The two men then closed their eyes and waited for the end. In that moment waves of human and faunus recruits and well as the instructors came pouring into the small clearing, yelling wildly like some kind of blood crazed savage. They descended upon the shocked creatures and proceeded to rip them limb from limb in order to save their comrades.

As the future VATF soldiers continued their onslaught of the six beowolves a small group broke off and ran to Jaune and Samuel. Heading this group was Rita who looked upon her friends with a mixture of relief and total and unbridled rage. As they reached the two bleeding warriors several of the men began to rummage through their packs in search of medical gear and a pair of stretchers. While the others did this however Rita had other plans.

"You stupid, stupid bastard. If you wanna get yourself killed go play in traffic or something. Don't go chasing after a pack of beowolves." Rita snapped at Jaune her anger making its presence know to the young officer.

Beside Jaune, Samuel couldn't help but chuckle at his friend getting berated by the diminutive woman. This was clearly a poor idea on Sam's part as the fiery woman leveled her rage on the bigger man.

"And you. Don't get me started on you, you overgrown guerilla. How does someone your size get carried off by a bunch of animals? They should have tried to pick your fat ass up and dropped you on your head."

It was clear to the two men that this was one of those instances that its better to just nod and accept whatever the woman was going to say. Then something happened that neither of the men saw coming. Rita, tough as nails, and always looking for a fight began to cry. It started off as a few tears at first, but then someone decided to open the flood gates and she threw herself on top of the two bawling her eyes out.

"You two idiots." She said in-between choked sobs. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you guys. Jaune promise me you won't go charging off like that again. Or at least when you do take me with you."

Rita tried her best to slip back into her badass persona and was failing. The two men she was hugging were not about to tell her that however.

"I promise Rita, I promise." Jaune said as he ran his hand atop her short brown hair.

A woman standing behind Rita, that Jaune could place, put a hand on her shoulder and said,

"Rita, you need to move so we can get these two patched up."

The woman had a softness about her voice that put Jaune at ease. The woman moved Rita to the side gently and began triaging the two wounded men.

"You two sure did bang yourselves up pretty good didn't ya." The woman said with a smile on her face. The woman ran her hands across Sam's injured body and stopped when she got to his left side.

"Seems you got a broken rib here Sammy." The medic said to Samuel with a half-smile.

"I could have told you that V. It feels like I'm being stabbed every time I breath."

That's when it struck Jaune. He had met this person before, he was just so tired he didn't recognize her. This was nurse V the woman Samuel had forced him to see for his injuries before.

"It's nice to see you again ma'am." Jaune said, trying his best to look upbeat.

"It's always a pleasure to see you sir." V gave Jaune a seductive smile.

"I just wish it was during better circumstances. Now, both of you hush momma needs to work."

And with that the sexy medic got to work fixing up the cuts on the two labored men.

Once nurse V told the instructors that the two were ready to move the lead instructor ordered the men to carry Jaune and Samuel on the stretchers. Jaune protested saying he was fine and that he could walk the rest of the way. The recruits looked at Jaune in awe at his indominable willpower. The head instructor on the other hand walked up and punched Jaune so hard in the solar plexus it nearly lifted him off the ground. Jaune coughed up a chunk of saliva and dropped down onto his knees.

"I don't need any further heroics from you Lt Arc. You're lucky I don't throw you in the brig for assaulting my instructors, and trying to get yourself killed. You have reached the peak of my tolerance level and one more thing out of your mouth before we get home and I swear to god I'll tie you to a tree and leave you for the grimm, am I understood Lt Arc."

Coughing wildly and trying to regain his composure Jaune said, "Perfectly, sir."

"Good, now you two." The head instructor pointed at two random recruits.

"Pick his sorry ass up, and make sure he doesn't die, that's and order."

The two men hurried and helped Jaune onto the stretcher next to Samuel. After Jaune was situated on the stretcher the two men hoisted Jaune up and began their final leg of the journey.

As the recruits neared their final destination they saw in the distance a make shift stage and VATF members dressed in their dress blues. This gave the recruits a surge of motivation and they all nearly ran to the finish carrying Jaune and Samuel at the front of the formation. When they reached the stage the men in their dress blues came to shake their hands and congratulate them on a job well done. As packs were dropped in neat and organized rows the men and women of the graduating VATF class formed up right in front of the stage. It was at this point that the head instructor took his place behind the podium and began to address the graduating class.

"When you all first arrived here all I saw was a bunch of wasted space. A bunch of worthless recruits who had the audacity to believe they could call themselves VATF operators. But, over the course of these eighteen long months you all have changed my opinion. What stands before me now is the future of the VATF, and I am extremely proud that I was able to guide you along that path. Now, as you all know I am a man of few words. So, it is at this time that I would like to offer up the podium to the honor graduate of your class. Not only has he shown the ability to lead, even when some have pushed him away. But, he has shown all the requirement of an outstanding man, and officer. He also happens to be one crazy son of a bitch. It is at this time that I would ask Lt Jaune Arc to come up and say a few words to his fellow classmates."

All eyes in the formation turned to Jaune with expectant stares. As Jaune removed himself from the formation he hurried, as fast as his wounded body could take him, up the steps and took his position next to the head instructor. As Jaune neared the head instructor he turned and offered his hand to the young man. Which Jaune took and firmly shook. It was then that Jaune took his place behind the podium and began to clear his voice.

"Well." Jaune said in a slightly nervous voice.

"Its been a long road, and we still have a long way to go. Eighteen months ago, I would have never pictured myself standing before all of you as a VATF member, let alone the honor graduate of our class. While I was going through the training I tried to be the best officer that I could. Offering help where I thought it was needed and not expecting thanks in return. What I got instead was abuse by some of my fellow classmates, and had to be dragged to see nurse V several times."

At this the crowd began to shift uncomfortably in formation. Some looking down in shame.

"But, I never lost hope that you would accept me as your leader. Alas, even as I stand here before you, I fear I still haven't earned your respect."

The crowd all looked up to where Jaune was standing with shock. How could a man that charged into a sea of grimm, and plunged head long into what could be called certain death not have their respect?

"But, know this. For the rest of my time in the VATF and maybe for the rest of our lives. I will never stop doing my utmost to earn that respect. Like I said before we still have a long way to go, but I am honored that I get to travel the rest of the way with you fine men and women. Thank you all, and I look forward to leading you into battle."

There was no sound for almost fifteen seconds, but to everyone in attendance it was as long as an eternity. Then, as the silence was beginning to become deafening a clap sounded from inside the formation. It was Samuel, bringing together his monstrously large hands and vanishing the silence with a clap like thunder. Then a woman, Rita, followed suit clapping her smaller hands together and showing a bright smile to her new commanding officer. Next came nurse V whose eyes began to line with tears. Soon the entire formation was clapping along with them, then clapping became cheering, and cheering became a cacophony of yells and whoops from the new members of the VATF. Even some of the instructors began to cheer, although at a much more refined tone. This was the moment that cemented Jaune's place amongst his fellow soldiers. This was the moment that they saw the lieutenant for what he was. A good man with a good heart who would lead them through the gate of hell and back and never falter. And they would follow him without question. This was the moment they became more than brothers and sisters-in-arms, this was when then became family.

* * *

As V finished up her story Winter was faced with an overwhelming respect for the young lieutenant. Not only had he risked his life for his friend but he did so for people that almost hated him. He had charged into a grimm infested forest, with no aura, and tried to save his friends life. Upon hearing this story Winters chest became slightly tight at the thought of the younger man. She couldn't place why but she was comfortable with the feeling for now.

"Whelp, I'm finished with my tests Winter if you want you can head out and get some food, but take it easy for the next could of days, alright?"

Nurse V said, snapping Winter out of her internal thoughts.

"What about my blood work?" Winter inquired.

"Don't worry I didn't forget. Got the results right here on my scroll. Says there is some slight residual signatures of the poison but that was to be expected it'll pass out of your body in a few more hours." Nurse V explained.

Nodding Winter picked herself up from the bed she was sitting on and made her way over to the door. As she cleared the threshold she thought of V's words and decided she needed to get something to eat her stomach was beginning to hurt from not eating since yesterday.

As she walked to the chow hall she began to hear a ruckus from inside its walls. As Winter opened the door she found all the VATF members standing around a table, all shouting at what was going on at the table. Sitting there was Samuel arm wrestling two men at once with one arm. Around them people were holding stacks of lien and shouting for the two men to defeat the titan of a man. Next to Samuel cheering him on was Jaune. Seeing Winter entering the chow hall he waved and motioned for her to join him in the festivities.

Winter felt the tightness in her chest again as she looked at the goofy grinning lieutenant, and smiled. She could get used to this feeling. And with that she made her way over to Lt Arc.


	4. Chapter 4

The briefing room was bustling with noise and movement as the VATF waited to get their assignments from their commanding officer. Winter sat in the far back corner of the room, away from the rowdy soldiers she had been working with for the last three months. Despite Jaune's kind words about her being "one of them now," she still felt alone in this crowded room. The only one she considered a friend was Jaune. Samuel was fine in small doses, as his brash behavior often picked away at Winter's nerves. Rita was alright, but her insistent need to spar often got annoying. V was the only one other than Lt Arc that Winter could hold a conversation with. More often than not, if Jaune was preoccupied, Winter was in the infirmary talking to V or helping her in any way she could. That's not to say Winter wasn't enjoying her time with the VATF. In the three short months she'd been assigned to the unit they had conducted operations all over Vacuo and Vale, hitting as many high value targets as they could.

In the middle of Winter's thoughts, the door to the briefing room bust open and in walked Lt Arc followed by his right-hand man Samuel Winchester. Despite the near constant fighting Jaune had a jovial air about him that drew those around him closer. The man's hair had grown since she first met him, no longer was it short and faded. Now it reached his ears, and the top of his neck. He also had stubble forming along his jaw line and upper lip giving him a five o'clock shadow. Samuel on the other hand looked like he hadn't shaved since they arrived in Vacuo. A thick brown bear covered his jaw and mouth and his hair had grown out considerably.

"Attention!" One of the men yelled. Everyone stood ramrod straight awaiting their orders from the CO.

"At ease everyone." Jaune said in his authoritative tone.

"Listen up." Jaune said as he took his place behind the podium at the front of the room.

"We have reports of small groups of White Fang members operating in small villages in the surrounding area. Now I know this is nothing unusual. But, they have been causing upheaval for the mining towns and we can't allow their actions to cut off the rest of the kingdom from its dust supply. So, in order to combat the separate cells operating in the area the VATF will be splitting up to take control of the mines."

No one in the room said anything. They were too engaged in what their CO was saying.

"These will be the teams." Jaune said once again, holding up a piece of paper.

"Alpha, Bravo, and Echo will be team one. Corporal Obsidian will be the acting officer in charge of the teams going to cite one. Teams Charlie, Delta, and Foxtrot you will be at cite two and I will be accompanying you. Specialist Schnee will also be joining us at cite two." Jaune nodded to Winter in the back corner.

"At this time does anyone have any questions?"

Alpha's squad leader raised his hand and said, "What kind of resistance are we expecting when we arrive?"

Jaune looked at the man with his piercing cerulean eyes and said, "Unknown."

At this point everyone started looking to their left and right, some made uncomfortable faces, but none spoke.

"The intelligence we received from the towns in question was vague and otherwise unhelpful. I know that's not what you want to hear. After all it sounds like an ambush to me too." Jaune said, forcing all eyes back to himself.

"But, it is our duty to protect the people from those who would cause them harm. That being said, load up with enough weapons and ammunition to level the towns if things go sideways. I will try and get recon on the two cites to get a better picture. Although I would have all of you plan for the worst and hope for the best."

"Are there any more questions?" This time no one spoke.

"Very well you're all dismissed, we leave in the morning."

With that Jaune stepped out from behind the podium and made his way for the door Samuel hot on his heels. Once again everyone stood at attention, but unlike before a sense of gloom hung in the air.

* * *

As the sun rose in the morning and cast away the lingering darkness of the night, the soldiers of the VATF began to load themselves and their equipment onto the awaiting bullheads. Jaune oversaw the men and made sure everything was in order before he sent his soldiers out on their mission. From behind him came a figure in white, and as he turned he saw the figure shine with the rising sun on its back, to him it looked like an angel.

"I'm ready to go sir." Winter said as she stood before Jaune. Her rapier was hanging from her hip and she wore a pristine, white Atlas backpack with her family's insignia on the side.

Jaune looked at the woman and asked, "You sure you should be wearing that symbol on your gear?"

"I hardly think I will make any significant difference." Winter stated haughtily.

"And why is that?"

"Because every faunus, White Fang or not, knows my family, and what we look like. I hardly think showing pride in my family's insignia will get myself any less animosity from the faunus community."

Jaune had to concede his point at that. If it wasn't her symbol that got her spotted then it would surely be her dazzling white hair, along with her imperious attitude. Jaune just shrugged and Winter moved past him and towards the bullhead.

Looking at the flying monstrosity before him Jaune sighed and resigned himself to the four-hour long flight to their destination. He really wished the meds didn't make him drowsy as he hated emptying the contents of his stomach every time they flew to a new destination. ' _Oh well, such is life,'_ thought Jaune as he picked up his weapon and pack and headed for the bullhead and his next mission.

* * *

The mining town of Batnah could be seen in the distance by the VATF as their neared their destination. The town was located in a natural defensive position as it was flanked on three out of four sides by a mountain that was the dust mine. Batnah was small in comparison to some other villages Jaune had been in in the last three months. He figured the number of inhabitants of the village to be less than five hundred. As the Batnah drew closer Jaune heard over his headset that the bullhead would be landing in approximately five minutes. With that Jaune waved his hand and got everyone's attention and held up five fingers. Every other soldier mimicked Jaune's hand sign and held up five fingers making sure they all knew when they'd be landing. After the predicted amount of time the bullhead lurched forward and the ramp at the back of the craft opened. Soldiers began pouring out and set up security in a crescent moon pattern, Winter, being the only one not brandishing a gun, stayed close to Jaune as he took his position and waved the bullhead off.

Once the bullhead was safely underway the VATF plus Winter moved to the gate of the town and were greeted by two burly men holding spears. Jaune walked up to the men and told them he was there to see the mayor of the town. One of the guards called in Jaune's presence on the radio and a few minutes later Jaune and his soldiers were given the green light to enter the town of Batnah. As the soldiers moved through the city they were greeted by a marketplace filled with people, who only gave the soldiers a passing glance.

After moving through the marketplace, the VATF kept walking until they came upon a fairly large mansion in the residential part of the town. As the soldiers drew closer a formation of guards came walking up to them in a defensive position. Once the two groups were within twenty feet of each other a jovial voice echoed out from the group of guards. The guards split and out popped a ridiculously overweight man in fancy clothes. The man's black hair was graying on the sides and at the top a few long strands were combed over his otherwise bald head.

"Oh, thank goodness you are here." The plump man said as he pranced closer to Jaune.

"It's just been awful, simply dreadful. These savage faunus are putting the mine at risk, you simply have to stop them."

Jaune looked at the paunchy man with a feeling of disgust. His plump face was drenched in sweat from the Vacuan heat, and as Samuel would so tactfully say, he had more chins than a Mistrilian phone book.

"We're here to help sir." Jaune said, with a forced smile. "But, you need to tell us what the situation is before we can do anything."

"Oh, of course. Of course, right this way good sir." The man placed his hand on Jaune's back and guided him towards his mansion like home.

The majority of the men stayed at the entrance of the home with the guards while Jaune, Samuel, and Winter followed the plump mayor to his private office.

"My name is Kasal, Marcus Kasal. Mayor of this fine little mining town. And it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The now named Mayor Kasal said as he gave a theatrical bow.

"Ms. Schnee it is an honor to have one such as you in our humble little town. I hope everything you see if to your satisfaction." Kasal said, as he gave Winter a lecherous smile.

"Ahem," Jaune cleared his throat and said, "With all the formalities out of the way can you tell us what the problem is here?"

"Oh, of course my boy, of course. You see those dreadful faunus are stirring up a rebellion at the mine and I can't have that. I also have reason to believe the leader of the group is working for the White Fang."

"On what grounds do you make those accusations?" Samuel added with slight anger in his voice.

"Oh, my boy they attacked and killed my guards at the mine. Drove out the one's they didn't kill and have taken control of the whole mining facility."

The two soldiers and a specialist shared an unconvincing look at one another. The three were trying to figure out what to say until they heard an explosion coming from outside. The three jumped to their feet while the Mayor cowered under his desk. Jaune and company ran to the window to see a plume of smoke rising from what they believed to be the mining area. The mayor, once he was sure he wasn't in any danger, scurried up to the three and tried to use Samuel as a shield.

"You see, it's those revolting faunus they are attacking again. They are probably trying to build a bomb or something with all the dust down there."

Jaune looked at the others unconvinced, but if the White Fang were up to something at the mine it was his job to stop them.

Jaune turned around and looked to Samuel. "Round up the men we are headed down there, we leave in five."

* * *

The scenery on the way down to the mining area was a complete contrast to the living area they had just come from. No longer were the houses well maintained, instead most of the living quarters they saw were little more than dilapidated shacks. As Jaune walked past another small shack he was greeted by an open area with a large hole in the mountain not a hundred feet from his current position. ' _That must be the entrance to the mine.'_ Jaune thought.

As Jaune cleared the shack a loud crack was heard and splinters from the shack pelted Jaune in the face as he dove for cover. Checking himself to make sure he hadn't been hit he signaled for Samuel to take a group of men and flank the shooters position. Samuel nodded and took Charlie squad and began to loop around the small shacks towards what he thought was the shooters last known location. At the same time Jaune ordered the remaining two squads to open fire at the shooter to keep their heads down. After about ten seconds Jaune ordered his men to cease fire so they wouldn't hit Samuel and Charlie squad. A few seconds past, then a few seconds became a minute before Samuel came over the radio and told Jaune the coast was clear, and that he needed him to get over there ASAP.

Jaune ran over to Samuel's position and was shocked at what he saw. Two faunus children were sitting on the ground with their hands bound behind their backs.

"What the hell is this?" Jaune asked in utter confusion.

"These are our shooters, sir." Samuel said in a voice that mixed anger and sorrow.

Jaune bent over to talk to the kids, when he did so the two faunus children tried their hardest to scoot away from the armed blonde.

"Hey, hey, easy now you two." Jaune said in a soothing tone. "We aren't going to hurt you, this was probably a misunderstanding and I apologize." Jaune showed his hands to the two trying to make them relax.

"Do you two have names?"

The two looked at each other for a second before a high-pitched voice responded to Jaune. "Sif, my name is Sif." She had two wolf like ears that were laying back against her head. She looked at Jaune with a mix of fear and hatred in her eyes.

Jaune nodded, "What about you bud, do you have a name?" Jaune asked the second trembling faunus.

The boy refused to meet Jaune's eye and continued to look at the ground. The girl next to him nudged the boy and told him to stop being such a wimp.

"You can't show these humans you're afraid of them." Sif told the boy. "The moment you show fear is the moment they own you."

The female faunus' words confused Jaune. They weren't here to enslave the faunus, they were here to stop a White Fang rebellion.

"P…Pellius. My name is Pellius." The boy answered in a meek voice. He too, had ears on top of his head but instead of wolf ears he had mice ears that splayed off to the side.

As Jaune was about to say more to the two scared faunus children Samuel pulled him up to his feet. It was at this point Jaune heard the sounds of an angry mob approaching his position and was forced by Samuel to get into a defensible position. A member of Charlie squad grabbed the kids and pulled them behind cover too.

As the mob drew closer the VATF took up firing positions in the shacks and behind anything hard enough to stop a bullet. Once the crowd reached about fifty feet from their position Jaune began to see what he was dealing with.

The faunus workers looked like they hadn't eaten in weeks, all were skinny and their hair was mangled, their clothes ragged. They were a hodgepodge of different faunus species and Jaune couldn't begin to try and sort them all out. When they tried to come closer a shot rang out a few dozen feet from where the angry faunus were charging.

Jaune shouted at the mob of faunus, "Stop moving forward, if you advance any further we will open fire."

"You would kill innocents no matter the cause, you filthy racists." One of the men in the group of workers shouted back at Jaune.

An older man came forward, his long gray hair and beard blew wildly in the wind. "You come here and take my people hostage and you expect us to sit back and do nothing?"

"We did not attack your people unprovoked." Jaune stated. "When we came down here one of these two fired a shot at my head."

"It was a shame they missed!" Added one of the belligerent faunus.

"We won't." One of Jaune's men yelled. Jaune turned his head and gave the man a murderous glare which he quickly backed down from.

At that the faunus started yelling at the soldiers demanding they return the children and that they leave this place before things get ugly. Jaune trying to mediate had finally had enough. He pulled his defender service pistol out of its holster and fired one round into the air silencing everyone so he could talk.

"This is a misunderstanding. We did not mean to take your children hostage, we simply came down to see what caused the explosion we heard."

"If you mean that then give us our kids back." A woman in the mob yelled.

"How do I know you won't shoot me when I bring them out?"

The older gray man simply said, "You don't."

Jaune was quiet for a while he looked over to Samuel only to see a conflicted look on his face. He didn't want to kill these people, none of the VATF did. So, Jaune decided to take a leap of faith. He grabbed the two kids and along with them walked out from behind cover. He kept walking until he was halfway between his soldiers and the mob. Then, Jaune stopped and bent down to cut the flex cuffs off the two faunus children. The two leapt up and ran over to the assembly of faunus where they were greeted by the group. The one called Sif ran up to the old man and hugged his right leg.

"There, your kids are safe. Now can I please talk to the person in charge."

Jaune stood there, completely in the open. If one of these faunus wanted to they could shoot Jaune in the head and there was nothing he could do about it. However, once he detached the young Sif from his leg, the old man walked out to meet Jaune, a spear now slung over his right shoulder.

"Thank you for returning the children, I trust they weren't harmed." The man asked Jaune warily.

"Of course not, once we took their weapons and restrained them no harm came to them. You have my word." Jaune looked the man in the eyes as he said this his right-hand balling into a fist and striking his chest.

"Then you have my thanks in that regard. Now why have you come here? Is it to place us back into captivity?"

"What do you mean captivity?" Jaune caused incredulously. "We were told by Mayor Kasal that the White Fang had taken over the mine and had killed some of his guards."

The man's face twisted into a look of disgust and rage. "White Fang." The man hissed with venom in his voice. "Those scum have done nothing but damage the reputation of faunus everywhere with their militant tactics." The man spit on the ground to the side of Jaune.

"The only thing worse than the White Fang is that monster this town calls a Mayor." The man said with utter distain.

"How is he a monster? From what I saw he's a little racist but he's hardly a monster."

"You have just gotten here, plus you are not a faunus, my boy. If you were I don't expect he would have treated you with such hospitality."

"What has he done to you that makes him a monster Mr?" Jaune motioned for the man in front of him to identify himself.

"Chin, Chin-Ho is my name, and what may I ask is yours?"

"Lieutenant Jaune Arc with the Valian Anti-Terrorism Task Force."

Chin stood there with his mouth agape. "They sent the VATF to silence us? We have done nothing wrong!" The man was quaking in fear, and the mob behind him seemed to grow even more restless.

"Relax Chin, we aren't here to silence anyone. We just wanted the White Fang who operated out of this town. I want to know what is going on around here, and you look like a man who could give me some answers."

Chin-Ho swallowed a mouth full of saliva and said, "Where do you want me to start, Mr. Arc?"

"From the beginning."

Jaune sat at a table with Chin-Ho from within the main building in the mining area. The old dilapidated building had bedrolls strung out all over the floor. Jaune assumed this was where the majority of the faunus were living. The roof had holes in various places and there was mold growing in the corners of the building, the state in which these people had to live brought a scowl to Jaune's usually happy face.

"I can see the anger on your face my boy." Chin-Ho stated to Jaune. "We have lived like this since as long as I can remember."

"Why though?" Asked Jaune in a dumbfounded tone. "Why would you choose to live and work here why don't you just leave?"

"You say that like we have a choice my boy." Chin said with a saddened voice.

"These people have been abducted from various villages in order to work in the dust mines, all so Mayor Kasal can make a profit." Chin spit the word profit, like mere money could be worth the lives of so many of his friends.

"I was abducted, along with my family, about fifteen years ago. At the time my youngest daughter was pregnant with young Sif. Those monsters forced her to work till her hands and feet bled." Tears began to form in the corners of Chin's eyes.

"They worked her, and the rest of our family to the bone, every day with barely any food or rest. It was a miracle that she was able to bring Sif into this world." Jaune was lost in thought, how could being born into slavery be a miracle?

"My daughter died giving birth to Sif. When the child was born we had to hide her away as we were not allowed to birth children. For years we hid her and Pellius from the guards and that bastard Kasal."

"Then a few weeks ago, a guard noticed Sif and Pellius playing and told Kasal. He ordered the two be captured and killed. We could not allow that to happen. So, when the guards came we picked up out mining tools and attacked them, stole their weapons and took over the mine. You must understand Lt Arc if we did nothing our children would have been murdered."

"Are Sif and Pellius the only children at the mine?" Jaune asked the older man.

"No."

"How many?"

"Dozens."

Jaune raised his hand and cupped his chin as he thought of his next question.

"What about the explosion from before?"

"Those were the big dust powered mining tools. We gathered up everything we could and set fire dust to destroy the equipment."

"I have a Specialist with the Atlas Military with me, she happens to be an expert with dust. Do you mind if I send her to investigate the explosion?"

"Of course not. Let me know what they look like and my people will take them to the cite."

"There's something you should know. Her name is Winter Schnee."

The man was taken aback at hearing the Schnee name. His face began to twist into one of anger until Jaune began speaking.

"She is not a member of the SDC. She gave up all ties to the Schnee family when she joined the military, I would bet my life that she will be just as angry as I am when she hears this news."

The man's face was unreadable, years of slavery by a man who payed by the SDC brought out a fierce distrust. But, in the end he tried to put his anger aside for the good of his people.

"She will have unlimited access to the mining facility." Chin said to Jaune with an exhausted sigh.

"Excellent once she has completed her inspection I will talk to the Mayor."

Tears once again welled up in the man's eyes but he held them back. "Thank you, Lt Arc you have no idea what this means to me and my people."

Roughly twenty minutes later after Chin had told his people to let Winter examine the explosion cite she returned.

"They are telling the truth. The mining tools, the fire dust, everything. They even showed me where the explosion originated from and how the fire spread. These people are telling the truth Jaune." Winter said as she placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder then left the room.

Jaune was seething, that piece of shit Mayor had the nerve to do this to these people. Not only has he falsely reported a White Fang attack, but he has violated the treaty signed after the Human-Faunus War. That fat fuck has committed crimes against the people of Remnant and brought in him and his men to kill these innocent people.

Jaune shot out of his seat his chair falling to the floor as he looked at the beaten old faunus that sat in front of him.

"I will get you justice Chin, you have my word as an Arc." Jaune stuck out his hand for the older man to shake.

Chin took the hand firmly in his own and shook it, tears no longer able to be held back.

* * *

Jaune, despite his current mood tried to remain calm as he walked into the mansion that housed Mayor Kasal. Alongside him were Samuel and Winter. As Jaune walked into the private office he was at before he saw Kasal sitting behind his desk in his large leather armchair.

"Ah, my boy you're back. I hope everything went according to plan." The evil bastard said with glee in his eyes.

"Almost Mayor." Jaune said putting up a calm front and turning to face a window, he couldn't snap this man in half, at least not yet. "The faunus have been subdued and your operations should be able to being again soon."

"That is wonderful news, wonderful news." The fat man bounced in his seat.

"There is one thing I still need for my investigation however." Jaune said as he turned to face the man.

"Oh, and what might that be?" Kasal was still smiling ear to ear. ' _Let's see if you're still smiling after this you piece of shit.'_ Thought Jaune.

"I'm going to need the hiring notices of all the workers in the mine. Some were killed you see and we need to be able to verify who they were so we can notify next of kin."

The man's smile vanished and his eyes became wide as he looked from his left to his right nervously.

"That won't be a problem, will it Mr. Kasal?" Winter asked in an authoritative tone.

"Umm, uh, no, of course not. Let me just run and grab them for you." The man began to get out of his seat until a titan like and was placed on his shoulder forcing him back into his chair.

"I'm sure one of your assistants can get it for you Mr. Mayor." Samuel said in a voice dripping with anger.

"What is the meaning of this? Get your hands off me." The man tried to free himself but Samuel was too strong.

"The meaning of this, Mr. Mayor." Jaune said as he stood in front of the pudgy man. "Is that you have violated the Human-Faunus War treaty."

"I have done no sure thing." The disgusting man tried to say but Jaune cut him off.

"I hear by state, that no man, woman, or child. Whether he or she be faunus or human, shall be property of another. As such, restrictions on any races ability to bear children is found unlawful. Any attempts to break these law, set forth after this day of September 9th , 2001 shall be sentenced to death or life imprisonment, by the Kingdom by which the offender was found guilty. Given power by the Four Kingdoms of Remnant." Jaune stated the brief definition of the law as he looked down at the man with disgust in his eyes.

"You enslaved those people and brought us in to silence them when they rebelled!" Jaune roared in complete unadulterated anger. "Tell me right now why I shouldn't march you outside and place you in front of a firing squad?"

Kasal began weeping and blubbering, "Please don't kill me I'll give you anything you want. Money? I have lots of it I'll give you half of everything I have."

Jaune looked at the man with murderous intent.

"All I have?"

Jaune couldn't take it anymore his fist lashed out and flattened the obese mayor's nose. Blood cascaded down his face and he began to wail even louder. Jaune then lifted the man out from behind his desk and held him in mid-air by his collar.

"You think you can bribe me?" Jaune asked with venom seeping through his teeth. "You think you can do what you did and not face the consequences?"

Jaune threw the man at the wall and every picture frame fell from its hanging place. Jaune's leg shot forward and caught the man in the ribcage forcing him to expel all the air in his lunges and roll onto his back. Jaune then sat on top of the man and began raining punches down on his face. Blow, after blow, more blood splayed out from the man's face as Jaune pummeled the monster laying at his mercy. As Jaune was about to throw another punch into the man's face a hand wrapped around his wrist and stopped his attack.

Jaune's head whipped around to face the person that dared stop him from ridding the world of this monster. There, before Jaune's eyes he saw Winter holding his wrist, a tear in her eye begging him to stop. Jaune then looked at what he had done and was disgusted with himself. The man was a monster, yes. But, Jaune shouldn't have lost control like that it dropped him down to Kasal's level.

He stood from his position atop Kasal and hugged Winter.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lost control."

"Shh, everything is alright now." Winter said as she tried to calm an overly emotional Jaune Arc.

Jaune regained his composure and turned to Samuel who had a look of concern on his face and gave him a weak smile.

"Sergeant, arrest this man. I have a plan for him."

"Yes sir, Lt Arc." Samuel began to take out flex cuffs and bind Kasal's hands behind his back.


End file.
